herofandomcom-20200223-history
Asami Sato
Asami Sato is the beautiful daughter of Hiroshi Sato and a main character in Avatar: The Legend of Korra. ''Though her father is in league with the Equalists, she recognized that his actions were wrong and chose to stand against him. She was in a love triangle with Mako and Korra, and was forced to watch as her boyfriend ran off after another woman. Following her father's imprisonment, Asami took over Future Industries. She remains good friends with Korra despite their both loving the same man and is generally very polite and sweet despite both her wealthy background and being the daughter of an Equalist. She can't bend, but she knows how to fight using hand to hand combat, and also using an electrified glove taken from her father. She is also an excellent driver, capable of piloting anything from a moped to a satomobile to a biplane. Mortal Enemies *'Hiroshi Sato (Father) Joined the Equalists and fought against Team Avatar, later reconciled in Season 4 *Varrick''' Betrayed her and tricked her into selling controlling interst of Future Industries. Personality Asami is a sweet and caring young woman, yet she is also independent and capable of fending for herself in tough situations. Even though she is quite used to luxury due to her wealthy background, she does not think of herself as "daddy's little girl", despite what some may think, and maintains a humble and modest demeanor, using her wealth and abilities to help others. Although the murder of her mother at the hands of a bender could instigate a hatred toward them, like it did with her father, Asami's high morality and judgment prevented her from developing any prejudice against benders in general. She was able to choose the moral high ground above the only family ties she still had left, her father, showcasing her strong character. Despite having a friendly personality, Asami has shown a capacity for jealousy that surfaced when she saw indications of romance between Mako and Korra. However, her remarkable character resurfaced once again in the face of hardships -in this case of the romantic type- and, although hurt and offended, Asami showed no spite toward Korra even when she was threatening to steal her boyfriend. Her caring nature is still prevalent, shown even after her break up with Mako, as she wishes him well before he embarks on a dangerous mission. Abilities Combat Asami is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat; from a young age, her father enrolled her in self-defense classes so she would be able to protect herself. Her prowess was great enough to easily disarm the Equalists' Lieutenant and knock him out with his own weapon, and she was similarly able to evade attacks from five chi blockers before using an electrified glove to stun them. Asami has also proven herself to be nimble; she was able to jump over a speeding motorcycle while kicking the rider off and still landing gracefully, and dodged an earthbending attack by a Red Lotus sentry before stunning him in one fluid motion. Other skills Asami is an expert driver, having learned through testing her father's Satomobiles, and is fully capable of rivaling Equalist motorcyclists. She can also drive motorboats and sand-sailers, skillfully being able to escape and divert enemies during speed chases. Having assisted her father in operating their company, Asami is capable of controlling any other vehicle engineered by Future Industries, such as mopeds, forklifts, and mecha tanks, which she noted were operated similarly. As such, she has developed an keen eye on technology workmanship, being able to discern high-quality products from subpar ones, as evidenced when she criticized Cabbage Corp's airships for utilizing lighter materials, possibly sacrificing passenger safety. Asami is a practical thinker and a capable engineer, able to repair and construct vehicles with limited resources, such as when she improvised a makeshift sand-sailer using materials from a destroyed airship. She is also a skilled Pai Sho player, proving herself to be a good methodical strategist and can pick locks with her hair pins, able to free Tenzin through this method in the Northern Air Temple. Coming out of the closet It is confirmed that she is lesbian and that her current girlfriend is Korra. Gallery Asami Sato.png|Asami during her first meeting with Mako Masami-asami-sato-30759731-500-285.jpg|Asami with Mako Asami-asami-sato-30619978-500-547.png|Asami and Mako in formal wear Asami_and_Korra_racing.png|Asami and Korra in a Satomobile together Asami_and_Hiroshi.png|Asami with her father Asami-asami-sato-30891214-1280-730.jpg|Asami devastated after learning her father is an equalist Asami-and-Mako-avatar-the-legend-of-korra-31179035-1235-693.jpg|Asami angrily confronts Mako about his lying to her Asami_kisses_Mako.png|Asami finds comfort in Mako after losing her company Mako_and_Asami_kiss_in_the_apartment.png|Mako and Asami get back together Legend-of-Korra-Asami.png Asami_stuns_a_guard.png|Finding the airbenders, Asami and her team subdue the Red Lotus sentries. Raiko_and_Asami.png|Asami and her company were thanked by President Raiko in his speech for helping to modernize Central City Station, before she had the honor to cut the ribbon. External Links *Asami Sato - Love Interest Wiki Category:Avatar The Last Airbender Heroes Category:The Legend of Korra Heroes Category:Team Avatar Heroes Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Girlfriends Category:Rich Heroes Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Pilots Category:Business Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure of heart Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Normal Badass Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Tritagonists Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Traitor Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Independent Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Heroic Bullies